


Beat Me Up

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Violence, backstory headcanon, pack abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an omega, Ethan and his twin brother, Aiden, have to wait their turn to eat. Same drill as always. But one night Ethan finds himself alone, Aiden missing from his side. A beta does not like this and takes matters into his own hands (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon snippet from the Twalphas' days as Omegas.

Ethan is hungry. He’s the smallest in the pack, and the lack of food does not help much. He watches out of the corner of his eyes, hunched against the wall, as the Alpha and his family eats their fill. Then the Betas have their turn, on and on it went until it was the pups’ turn.

Ethan missed being a pup. He missed being able to cuddle with the rest of them on the full moon nights; not allowed to run yet on account of not having full control to stay shifted. He missed the feel of being able to eat with the others, to be loved by the others. But, more than anything, he missed feeling protected. He missed the innocence of it all – the not having to be afraid to look anyone in the eye, to be able to move without constantly being in fear of pissing off someone. To be able to exist without feeling like any moment you’re going to get attacked by a packmate; by the same people that were supposed to protect you and make you feel safe, instead of being in fear that you’re living on borrowed time.

Being an Omega was the lowest in the pack hierarchy. They were the last to eat. They were seen as scum. They were punching bags, a way to keep inner-pack fighting to a minimum to keep the peace. Ethan did not know when or how it was decided, but somehow he and his brother were dubbed as such. Usually, Aiden took the brunt of the abuse. He had a fire deep inside ever since he was a pup and the twins landed themselves in this pack. He protected Ethan and Ethan did the best he could to protect him back. They were a team, one soul in two. They did what they had to keep the other alive.

But tonight Ethan found himself caught without Aiden by his side. (Where the hell was he?) He had no idea what he did wrong, if anything. All he knew was one minute he was trying to keep away, keeping to himself and waiting, the next he was being grabbed by his shirt and slammed up against the wall. Ethan tries to stay loose, like a rag doll, and maybe the other male would go away sooner. Push him around, rough him up and prove his dominance a while and then Ethan could turn his neck, expose his throat and submit and that would be all.

But that was not the case tonight.

With the other male slamming him harder, growling even deeper and louder, Ethan tenses up, letting the terror and fear well up in him. Whimpers rip from his throat, and he could feel tears stinging the back of his eyelids after one particularly hard slam to the back of the head.

He’s powerless, knowing better than to fight back. He brings his arms up, shielding himself from the growling and the yelling, shielding himself from the possibility of a clawed hand punching and scratching. His heart pounds in his chest, his breath knocked out of his lungs with every slam.

It could have gone on for seconds or hours, Ethan didn't know. But soon the tight grip was loosening on his shoulders and his body was falling. There was a thud as his body hit the floor and a sharp pain in his chest from a kick to his chest. He gasps in pain, a low whine falling from his lips. His attacker just stands there, Ethan can still see his boots through his blurred vision before he clamps his eyes shut and wishes — oh, how he wishes — he could just disappear right then and there.

There’s a grumble of Aiden's name — probably putting the blame on his absence as the reason for Ethan’s beating. Ethan's not listening, instead lets the pounding in his head take over his senses as he feels his ribs snap back together. The guy just wanted to fuel a fire in Ethan so maybe he’d take his brother out. But Ethan does not blame Aiden one bit. If anything, he wished he had had the guts to miss dinner. But he’d been so hungry after not eating for three days… but maybe tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
